pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gladion's Silvally (anime)
Gladion |gender = Genderless |ability = RKS System |debut = Rising from the Ruins! |location = With Gladion |episodesuntilevolved = 12 episodes as a Type: Null |evolvesin = SM049 }} This Silvally is a -type Pokémon owned by Gladion. Personality Silvally is mysterious and strong, it acts restlessly due to the restrain of it's helmet or when an Ultra Beast is nearby. Silvally bravely saved Lillie when she was in the clutches of an Ultra Beast. However, Silvally's rescue of Lillie caused her to think it was going to hurt her and made her develop an irrational fear of touching Pokémon. But after Silvally saved Lillie again from Faba's Alakazam, Lillie came to realize that her phobia was a big misunderstanding and officially regained her ability to touch Pokémon. Biography Origins Four years ago, Silvally was created by an evil scientist of the Aether Foundation, Faba. During his research, Faba attempted to release an Ultra Beast into the Pokémon world in hopes of fulfilling Lusamine's dreams. However, a Nihilego emerged from the Ultra Wormhole and attacked Lillie. Faba and Gladion couldn't do anything but watch in horror until Silvally came and saved Lillie's life. Afterwards, Faba declared Silvally as a failure and placed restraints on it, which caused it to de-evolve into Type: Null. Its daring rescue as well as its appearance unintentionally caused Lillie to become fearful of touching Pokémon.SM049 As Type: Null Gladion went to a cave, and sent his Type: Null inside. However, due to the strain of its helmet, it acted restlessly. Gladion ran over to Type: Null to comfort it and told it that everything would be fine. He exclaimed it would be a problem if someone saw it outside.SM037: Rising from the Ruins! Sometime later, Type: Null acted restless again as it sensed the birth of a young Cosmog named Nebby. Gladion reminded Type: Null it would be a problem if someone saw it outside the cave again. Gladion managed to calm it down, but it sensed the coming of the Ultra Beast.SM044 Type: Null is used by Gladion to save Ash and his Pokémon from several Pinsir by hitting it with Air Slash. Type: Null is also revealed by Gladion to be used in order to defeat the Ultra Beasts and was later battled against Ash's Lycanroc as part of the training as it demonstrates its moves such as Swords Dance, Air Slash, Double Hit and Crush Claw. After Lycanroc was calmed down by Nebby from getting enraged for messing its fur, it resumes the battle as Type: Null quickly defeats it with a combination of Swords Dance and Crush Claw. It was recalled back by Gladion before he separate ways with Ash, Pikachu and Lycanroc.SM047 Type: Null reappeared again when Nebby unintentionally brought Lillie to him. It's appearance caused Lillie to become fearful of touching Pokémon once again.SM048It later helped in a battle against Faba in order to help rescue Lillie. When she saw its appearance again, she screamed in fear. This causes Type: Null to break free from its mask and evolve back into Silvally. As Silvally Silvally then rescued Lillie from being held by Faba's Alakazam, which causes her to regain her memories of it saving her from Nihilego. Gladion activated the Dark Memory and Silvally changed into a Dark-type. Silvally then defeated but Alakazam and Hypno with a Multi-Attack, freeing Ash, Pikachu, Nebby, and Snowy from Hypno's Psychic. Lillie apologized for misunderstanding Silvally and hugged it as a way of saying, "Thank you." But to her surprise, she regained her ability to touch Pokémon again. Silvally was used again to battle Nihilego in order to protect Lillie from getting attacked again. However, it was knocked out by Nihilego's Venoshock attack. It, along with Snowy and Umbreon, prepared for another battle, but watched in horror as Nihilego grabs Lusamine and carries her into the Ultra Wormhole.SM050 Known moves Voice actors *Toru Sakurai (Japanese) Trivia *Prior to its evolution, Type: Null was the first Pokémon to be nicknamed as its evolved form, Silvally. Gallery Gladion Type Null.png|As Type: Null Gladion Silvally Dark.png|As a -type Gladion Silvally Fairy.png Gladion Type Null Air Slash.png|Using Air Slash as Type: Null Gladion Type Null Double Hit.png|Using Double Hit as Type: Null Gladion Type Null Swords Dance.png|Using Swords Dance as Type: Null Gladion Type Null Crush Claw.png|Using Crush Claw as Type: Null Gladion Silvally Air Slash.png|Using Air Slash Gladion Silvally Crush Claw.png Gladion Silvally Multi-Attack Fairy.png Gladion with Umbreon, Lycanroc and Type Null.png|As Type: Null with Gladion References Category:Normal-type anime Pokémon Category:Genderless anime Pokémon Category:Gladion's Pokémon Category:Rival's Pokémon